


Modern Lovers' Garden

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: Modern American Eremin blurb; In which Eren and Armin share an intimate moment in Eren’s fancy backyard. A blurb dedicated to peachymess on tumblr cuz the real fic I’m making for you is taking longer than I anticipated and I hit a snag with it and I wanted you to have something in the mean time so here is this fluffy thing I wrote really quickly in the last hour :’UEnjoy if you can! There are some make outs eventually.~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, I have this headcanon that modern American Eren’s got this really big, kickass, landscaped backyard cuz Grisha is an old doctor with hella great income and this was his gift to Carla. (It’s fenced in by a big stone wall, actually 8)))

The twilight hour in Eren’s backyard was always so peaceful… Once upon a time, ‘guys’ night’ would’ve begun with a silly movie, followed by a fun dinner, and maybe a session of video games and a sleepover at each other’s houses… Now, it was ‘date night’, and it always had an air of intimate sweetness to it. Armin was fond of ending it in Eren’s fancy backyard where they’d spent so many years playing together as kids and building their dreams…

Eren held his hand as they stepped over the cobble stone stairs and onto the sidewalk. He always made Armin feel like nothing short of an esteemed prince. Eren drew him close, as they slowly walked across the familiar stone sidewalk, indulging in the air together. Armin brushed his fingers lightly over Carla’s rose bushes, which he always loved to see when he visited Eren’s house…

“Want one?” Eren offered sweetly.

“Oh, no thank you, I don’t wanna impose on your mother’s roses.”

“It’s no trouble.”

“I’m fine.”

“ _Hmhm_ , alright.” He chuckled, and pulled Armin’s blond head to his lips to leave a kiss on it.

The pair continued their walk across the yard on the swirvy stone path, when Armin looked up at the light colored apple blossoms in the tree a few yards away.

“I _know_ you’d like one of those.” Eren hummed.

“I’m fine Eren, really.” Armin beamed.

Eren smiled at him and brushed his hands over Armin’s arms before rebelliously walking away towards the tree anyhow. He grinned to himself that he was tall enough to reach them now and simply pulled one down. As the blossom snapped off the branch, a loose apple fell from the tree onto his head, and was met by a gentle “Ow–” from an annoyed Eren.

Armin’s hand flew to his mouth in concern as he watched, waiting for Eren to return to him on the sidewalk.

Eren rubbed his head, humored with himself for the embarrassing move, but approached his boyfriend again with that charming smile Armin couldn’t resist.

Armin blushed with a big grin, making his rosy cheeks somewhat resemble the apple that had just hit Eren, inciting a blush from him in return. He accepted the blossom graciously. “Thank you.” He whispered, smelling the flower and closing his eyes bashfully.

“No problem.” Eren returned his arm around Armin’s waist and continued their walk.

Armin leaned against him with a sigh, bringing a warm blush into Eren’s cheeks and a warm rush to his chest.

They finally arrived on the redwood bridge over the koi pond where they used to play for hours on end as kids, imagining haunted seas and river monsters in the little pool below. The sky was beginning to make the transition from lavender to blue as more stars shone over the 2 lovers standing on the peak of the arch. Armin leaned against the railing, gazing nowhere in particular, while Eren followed suit, leaning his hip against the guard post.

“Still think those fish are dragon spirits in disguise?”

Armin chuckled. “That was just child’s play.”

“Hmm. It really used to give me something fun to think about at night while I was trying to sleep.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah. I used to pretend that at night, they turned back into dragons, but only if they thought everyone was sleeping. So I’d lay really really still with my eyes shut, but I’d peek every once in a while to see if they were flying outside my window.”

“No wonder you always overslept.” Armin laughed.

Eren grinned. “Yeah, well now I lose sleep over something completely different.”

Armin rose up to meet Eren’s gaze with his, face to face, his half lidded eyes sparkling as he looked into Eren’s. “Oh? And what’s that?”

Eren’s grey eyes shone like moonlight in return as he silently brought his nose to Armin’s hair, nuzzling it softly.

Armin’s senses melted away as the smell of Eren’s musk filled his own nose and the heat of his body emanated to his own.

After a brief moment, Eren pulled away and dug out a penny from his pocket. “Mom used to hate it when I did this.” He snickered, flipping the coin off of his thumb and catching it in his hand. He then flipped it over the rail and into the pond with a light pleasant ‘bloop’ noise following in the water.

“Does she not mind anymore?”

“Eh, she just got tired of getting on my case about it.”

Armin murmured a laugh. “You couldn’t just stop doing it?”

“What can I say? I had a lot of wishes to make.”

“Ah, hm.”

“After I met you, anyway…”

Armin blushed again, and gave him a light nudge. “Eheh, Eren…”

“Yeah, so it’s _your_ fault.” He smirked, gently poking Armin’s happy cheek.

“Har har… Did any of them come true?”

“One did. I got to kiss you, eventually. But I don’t think the magic koi fish had anything to do with that.”

“Now, now, don’t undersell the power of those fish spirits.”

“Hah! I think you just watch too much anime.” Eren laughed, pulling Armin into a hug.

Armin smiled into Eren’s shoulder, returning the hug just as tight, and murmured curiously, “…So what did you wish for just now?”

Eren silently pulled away to bring his lips next to Armin’s ear, brushing his hair aside, and blew ever so lightly into it. He left a kiss on the tip of it, sending shiver down Armin’s spine and into his waist.

“You wanna make a wish?” He whispered.

Armin cleared his dry throat, trying to find his voice again. “--I don’t wanna ruin your mother’s koi pond…”

“Got everything you want then, huh?”

Armin looked up at his lover and smirked before coyly stepping over the bridge with his hands behind his back, still holding Eren’s flower.

With a soft “ _Mmm_ …” buzzing from his lips as he watched his gorgeous boyfriend move, Eren finally followed him.

The sky was now a deep blue, prompting the night lights along the sidewalk to come on, as well as the soft yellow ones strung throughout the flower arch in the middle of the yard.

Armin stood under the arch, admiring the flowers in it and filling his head with familiar ideas he’d had over the years of kissing Eren under it. Such a dream had come true quite a few times since they’d become a couple, but he never stopped appreciating it.

Eren gazed at the beautiful vision of his Armin under that arch as he swiftly approached his side, kissing his forehead, cheeks, and nose upon arriving. “You thinkin’ about something, Aru?”

Armin wrapped his arms around his sweetheart’s neck. “ _You_.”

“That’s what I like to hear…” He grinned, resting his nose against his and drawing him closer. “Wanna find a sheet and make a blanket fort here like we used to? We could make out behind it until the sprinklers come on.” He winked.

Armin giggled. “No, I’d rather stay out under the stars.”

“Ooh, right out in the open. My shameless little hasenpfeffer…”

Armin burst out laughing for the ridiculous pet name as Eren joined him and playfully grabbed him into a fun embrace. “That’s priceless!” His laughter soon trailed off with a sigh and he pulled Eren by the hand, leading him to sit on the edge of the barbecue pit under the full array of stars.

Eren stared at his mate as his mouth watered a bit, preparing for the fun that was expected to come any moment.

Armin placed his apple blossom on the far away brick beside him, and slipped his hands under the thin flaps of Eren’s over shirt, running them over his back and his sides. He brought himself in closer, deciding not to waste time teasing him when he was feeling incredibly thirsty for his affections right now.

Eren’s hands trailed over Armin’s neck and into his hair before moving them to his waist.

Armin thus brought his arms around Eren’s neck and soon found his warm lips entangled with Eren’s excited ones. He opened his mouth a little wider to invite Eren’s familiar tongue in, which gladly obliged.

Eren pulled Armin’s body even closer to his, and moaned into his sweet mouth with desire.

Armin blushed as the heated passion began to rush throughout his body, wondering if this feeling would ever get old.

Eren broke the kiss and brought his lusting lips to Armin’s neck, kissing and nipping it, excited by the shivers it was giving Armin in his arms.

Armin was still at a loss for thoughts any time Eren kissed his body like this and so simply held on to him tight to stay steady, gasping over his shoulder.

Eren sighed against Armin’s skin with a hot breath and mumbled into it. “ _God, you’re wonderful…_ ”

Armin removed himself to bring his lips back to Eren’s, venturing his tongue deeply into his mouth as he laid down against the bricks, pulling Eren’s body on top of his in the process. “ _Mm..._ ”

Eren grinned into Armin’s lips with happy moans and muttered sensually into them. “Armin… What is it you want?”

“ _ **You.**_ ” Armin sighed as the heat began rising over him completely.

Eren moaned, preparing to do anything for his writhing lover when suddenly, a loud heavy splash of cold water hit their faces and stomachs, abruptly ending the session. “Woah, shit!”

“ _Ah_!” Armin screamed for the surprise but soon began laughing with Eren as they both rose up, realizing the sprinklers had come on.

“Oh, man, sorry!” He shouted, spitting the sprinkler water out of his mouth to the sound of Armin’s golden laughter. “Sorry, I completely forgot.”

“Ah, don’t worry about it, Daifuku-Senpai.” He beamed, softly pinching Eren’s cheek.

“Ooh, that sounds so strong and badass, what does that mean?” Eren wondered, with a smirk.

“Look it up later, but it’s not as good as you calling me hasenpfeffer.” He laughed.

Eren’s adoring eyes locked on Armin’s bright sparkling ones for a moment before he returned his lips for one more sweet kiss. “…Alright, come on, before we freeze to death out here.”

Armin picked up his apple blossom and held himself for warmth, only to find himself pulled in to Eren’s warm arms.

Soaking wet and still in the middle of the spray, the 2 lovers quickly sprinted back inside to dry off and snuggle up on the couch until bed time. Maybe 'date night’ was similar to the former 'guys’ night’ in a lot of ways to the outside eye, but these wonderful nights truly were something very, very, _very_ special to these two young lovers…


End file.
